(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program for executing a print image processing system.
(ii) Related Art
In general, print document data sent from personal computers to printers are written in a page description language (PDL) such as PostScript (registered trademark) or Portable Data Format (PDF) (ISO 32000-1). In printers, print document data is converted into bitmap (also referred to as raster) image data by using data processing devices called raster image processors (RIPs), and the image data is printed by a print engine. In addition to printers of a type in which PDL data is converted directly into raster images, there are also available printers that perform two-step conversion in which PDL data is converted into intermediate language data having finer granularity than PDL commands, such as a display list, and the intermediate language data is buffered and is converted into a bitmap format.
In other systems of the related art, conversion of PDL data into bitmap or intermediate language image data is performed by multiple data processing devices in parallel in predetermined units such as pages.
In the related art, furthermore, a certain data processing device converts a PDL document element (object) in print data into a bitmap format or an intermediate language format, and caches the resulting data in a cache memory in association with information identifying the document element so that when the same data processing device or a different data processing device later converts the same document element, the data processing device may use the cached data to omit the conversion processing.